Ezria
by 5boys10kidneys1band1direction
Summary: Aria and Ezra have a secret realtionship, but for how much longer? What happens when her parents find out?
1. Chapter 1

I sat in math class anxiously watching the clock. My leg shaking up and down, a habit of mine, my hand was wrapped around the strap of my messenger bag. This was the longest 45 minutes of my life. I really wanted to get to my next and final class, AP English, so I could see my English teacher/secret boyfriend. I know it sounds wrong, I know it his wrong, a student-teacher relationship. But we met before school started at the bar, we instantly clicked and ended up making out in the bar bathroom not even an hour later. The first day of school was the next time I saw that gorgeous man from the bar who stole my heart. There was just one little problem, he ended up being my 10th grade AP English teacher. We tried breaking it off, but we couldn't stand to be apart from each other. So we decided to stay together but keep it really low key and not tell anyone. Of course my best friend Hanna knew though, I tell her anything and everything. It was really hard to keep it from Emily and Spencer though.

The sound of the bell brought me back to reality. I jumped up, threw my bag over my shoulder, grabbed my books and walked out. I got to my locker to exchange my math books for my English ones. I was always the first one to class. We had 5 minutes in between classes, everyone preferred to talk and be late to class. I'm not like that though, especially with English class. I maneuvered through the maze of kids in the hallways. Some were being thrown into lockers, some were fighting, most were laughing and I even saw a group of kids huddled together in the corner handing Caleb Rivers money, he handed them something in return but I couldn't see it.

I was probably the smallest in the hallway, being 5" 3', I tended to get pushed around a lot. I was almost at Mr. Fitz' room before I saw the football team come charging down the hallway, towards me. Before they hit me, I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me into a room. I watched out the door as the football players ran by, all at least 6" foot tall. I would have gotten trampled. I felt the hand release my arm, I looked up to see Mr. Fitz. I took him in, his curly brown hair and his deep brown eyes. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a blue tie that I bought him.

He flashed me my favorite boyish smile. "Hello." He said. I pulled him aside to where no one could see us. I put one arms around his neck, he laughed and put his hand on my hips. His warm lips met mine in a passionate kiss.

I pulled away and smiled my pearly whites. "Hello Professor Ezra Fitz."

He laughed and released my hips. I took my seat in the back row and one column over from the window. I was the only one in here so I asked how is day was.

He leaned up on his desk and whispered, "Much better now." He flashed me that boyish grin again. I laughed and probably blushed a little. I saw Hanna walk in with her little shadow Mona. Hanna flashed me a smile, ignoring what Mona was saying to her. She looked at me then to Ezra, then back to me. She puckered her lips and blew me a kiss. My eyes got huge and I mouthed "Stop!" back to her, looking at Ezra to make sure he wasn't paying attention. He wasn't.

"Hey Han." I smiled, acting liking nothing happened.

"Hey Aria!" she smiled. We both giggled a little as the rest of the class started piling in.

"Alright settle down," Ezra said standing up. "Good afternoon class" he said staring at me.

"Aria can I speak to you after class, please?" He looked at me with a serious look.

Before I could answer the final bell rang. Kids cheered and ran to their lockers to they wouldn't miss their buses. "Aria!" I looked over to see Spencer with Emily and Hanna behind her. "Want to do a sleepover tonight?" Spencer asked smiling.

I nodded and smiled, "Yeah, sounds like fun!"

The three of them smiled, "Awesome!" Spencer exclaimed. "The barn at 7." She smiled and walked out the door.

They were the last three to leave so I walked up to Ezra's desk and leaned across it. "Yes, Mr. Fitz?" I asked in a seductive voice. I smiled the second I saw his boyish grin, but then it disappeared.

"Nev-Nevermind." He said and went back to collecting papers around his desk into a neat pile.

My face dropped and looked at him, "What?" I asked him. "You can tell me."

He looked at me, "Oh, it was nothing I was wondering if you wanted to come over, we could watch a movie, I could make you my mac-n-cheese, you could have even spent the night." He gestured towards the door where my three best friends where. "But it sounds like you have other plans." I hopped off Ezra's desk.

"Aww, I'm sorry babe! I could cancel if you want?" I suggested.

"No! No, it's fine, go have fun with your friends!" he smiled and walked towards me. "As long as I get to see you tomorrow" he said wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck. I laughed. Life couldn't get and better than this, I was so happy. I had the perfect boyfriend.

"Maybe if you're lucky, you'll get to see me tonight and tomorrow." He made his way to my lips and kissed me, which shut me off for a couple minutes. He had to pull away for air. "I'll stop by before Spencer's and we can pick up where we left off." I smiled. I looked at him; he was staring at my neck with a serious face on. "What's wrong?" I asked.

He pushed my hair out of the way and pointed at my neck. "You have a hicki." I grabbed the mirror out of my bag and reflected it around my neck. I found the purplish black bruise. He let my hair fall to cover it. I could tell by his facial expression that he was thinking about last night too. Wine, music, and kissing, lots and lots of kissing. I looked at him and he had his hands on his hips as he paced back and forth. I jumped off his desk.

"Babe it's fine don't worry about it." I said putting my hand on his shoulder. He shook it off.

"You know Spence, or Hannah, or Emily are going to see that tonight." He was right. He looked at me. "Maybe you should tell them about us." He trailed off.

I looked at him surprised. "Ar- are you sure?" I could feel myself smiling a little bit.

He sighed. "I know this must be hard for you to hide it from them, especially Hanna." I felt a chill go down my spine. He didn't know Hanna knew. "They have to promise not to tell anybody, alright Aria? No one!" he said as I squealed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"They won't! I promise! Ahh, thank you so much Ezra!" he smiled.

"No you have to come over tonight before Spencer's!" he smiled.

I smiled, "Whatever you want!"

He laughed, "Alright, get out of here, come over around 5?"

I grabbed my bag and ran out the door, "You got it!" I screamed down the hallway. I heard him laugh.

I packed up a couple pairs of clothes because I was going to go to Ezra's house tomorrow and probably sleep over. I pulled up to Ezra's apartment building and parked in back where no one could see me.

I left my bags in the backseat of my car and locked the door. My phone started ringing. I pulled it out of my back pocket and saw Ezra's smiling face on the screen. I laughed and answered it. "Hello cutie." I said walking towards the door.

"Where are you!" he asked pretending to be mad but he was joking. "It is 5:01 missy! You are one minute late."

"Oh shut up and open your door." I said knocking on his apartment door, 3B. He laughed and hung up. I locked my phone and slid it in my back pocket again.

The door opened and I saw my beautiful boyfriend standing there with a red rose. "For you miss." He smiled my smile and handed me the rose. I smiled and smelt it.

"It smells beautiful." I smiled and he pulled me inside his little apartment. He leaned down and started kissing me. I kicked the door shut with my foot as he picked me up. We spun around until we reached his bed. Still holding me and without breaking the kiss, he fell on his back onto his bed. I stopped him, mid-kiss, and leaned over to his night stand, I put my rose next to his lamp. He rolled his eyes and I laughed. He pulled me closer and started kissing me again. His hand tangled through my long brown curls and his other one on my lower back.

He licked my lowered lip and our tongues instantly started battling for dominance. I tangled my hand through his curls. He rolled himself over pushing me under him, still without breaking our long and passionate kiss. I started undoing his tie but then I felt my butt vibrating signaling someone was calling me. I stopped and reached for my phone. He looked at me and laughed "Really?" he rolled over onto his back next to me and sighed.

"I'm sorry!" I unlocked my phone, "Hello?"

"Aria? Where are you? Why do you sound out of breathe?" I froze when I heard my mother's voice. I looked at Ezra next to me.

"Hi Mom." Ezra stared at me, eyes widened. "Umm" I went on trying to think of a lie."

Ezra mouthed "School, you forgot a book at school."

I nodded, "I forgot a book at school that I needed for the weekend in my locker. I'm out of breathe because the janitor told me to hurry up so I ran."

"Oh okay." My mom said. "When are you coming home?"

"Well I'm going straight to Spencer's and Han, Em, and I are sleeping over." I looked at Ezra. He was staring at me, trying not to make a sound. "Then I'm going back to Hanna's tomorrow and we are probably spending the night their too." Ezra smiled and nodded. I prayed hoping this worked.

"Okay honey! Have fun!" I sighed a sigh of relieve. "Have fun!" she said.

"Thanks mom." I said quickly and hung up.

"So your sleeping over tomorrow?" Ezra asked putting his hands on my hips and pulling me closer to him.

I kissed him. "Only if you want me to."

He kissed my forehead. "I always want you too."

I leaned my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. "I'm definitely the luckiest girl in the world."

He laughed and said, "I'm the luckiest man in the world."

The next thing I knew it was 6:30. I noticed Ezra was snoring so I slowly stood up and got a piece of paper. I wrote on it, _I couldn't wake you, you looked to cute while you are sleeping. Text me. I love you so much. (: - Aria_

I left the note on the pillow next to where he was asleep, where I was laying. I leaned over and gently kissed his for head. I picked up my bag and walked to my car.


	2. Chapter 2

I pulled up to Spencer's house and turned the ignition off. I locked my doors and carried my big bag of clothes towards the barn out back. I saw Hanna's pink Convertible and Emily's black Mercedes in Spencer's driveway so I didn't bother knocking.

"Aria you made it!" Hanna exclaimed as I shut the door. She came over to me and hugged me, "How was Professor Fitz?" she whispered in my ear. I hit her shoulder, knocking her back a little. She laughed and I looked around the living room. They redone since the last time we were in here. They got ride of the old wallpaper and painted the walls white. Mr. Hastings fixed up the fireplace. And to top it all off, Mrs. Hastings replaced every piece of furniture with a new one.

Emily was on the new leather couch, wearing a hoodie and was wrapped up in a blanket. "Hey Em." I said walking towards the couch and sitting next to her.

She smiled big as I pulled my legs onto the couch and sat Indian style. "Hey Aria!" The back door opened and Spencer came threw it, arms full off firewood.

"Hey Spence." I smiled and waved.

She smiled and showed me her perfectly white teeth. "Hi Aria!" she smiled. I watched as she dropped all the firewood and started putting them into the fireplace, almost instantly warming us up.

Hanna jumped over the couch and landed in between me and Emily. "Great, were all here!" She yelled. She reached under the couch and pulled out two bottles of champagne, one in each hand. She held them up, "Let us drink!" she announced. I laughed as she popped one of the corks and poured it into the four red plastic cups in front of her.

We all grabbed one. "What shall we toast to?" Emily asked.

Hanna was first to throw her cup into the air. She looked at us and smiled. "To junior year."

The three of us lifted our cups and banged them together. "To junior year!" we all joined in. We threw our heads back and all drank.

Two bottle of champagne later, we were all sitting around the fireplace eating pizza. I gathered my hair together in a messy bun. When I finished and looked up, Hanna was staring at me, eyes wide and mouth opened. It only took me a couple seconds to realize she was staring at the bruise on my neck. Before I could take my hair down, Spencer asked me, "Whoa, Aria, where'd you get that bruise!"

Emily looked at my neck and opened her mouth. "It looks like a hicki!"

I sighed, it was now or never. "Ummm, it is…" I trailed off. They all looked at me. Hanna pretended to act surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"From who?" Spencer threw in.

"Seriously?" Emily asked. They all asked me question after question.

I spoke over them. "Guys, calm down. It's from Mr. Fitz. He's my…he's my boyfriend. " They all looked at me shocked, Hanna was shocked that I said something.

"Aria. How drunk are you?" Spencer asked.

I stood up. "I'm fine. It's from Mr. Fitz." It felt weird calling him Mr. Fitz. "I mean Ezra; we've been seeing each other since the beginning of sophomore year." I sighed a sigh or relieve, knowing I didn't have to hide it from them anymore.

Emily stood up and pushed me down on the couch. The rest of them sat next to me. "Alright explain this to us." Spencer said.

EZRA'S POV.

I watched as the alarm clock changed from 12:59am to 1:00am. I sighed and looked at the empty half of the bed next to me. I pulled the lamp string, which only lighted up a small section of the apartment, but it was enough. I sat on the edge of my bed and looked around my very empty, lonely, and quiet apartment. I opened the top drawer of my nightstand and pulled out a small, black velvet box.

I spun it around in my hands before opening the little box for the 17th time tonight. I saw the light from the lamp sparkle off the flawless, diamond, which sat perfectly on the silver band engraved with the words, "_To my one and only true love, my Aria."_ I smiled with the thought of her on my mind. I could see her perfectly long brown curls that barley covered her perfect face. I saw her hazel colored eyes and smile and I could hear her beautiful laugh. She was the only thing on my mind. I snapped the box shut and put in the back of my drawer. I laid back down in bed and listened to the silence, but I rolled over with a smile on my face, I was happy, because I got to spend all day tomorrow with my one true love.

ARIA'S POV.

We spent the next hour or two talking about my secret relationship that was no longer a secret. I told them about all the times I've been to his apartment, how he always made me his mac-n-cheese, which I absolutely love, I told them that was reason why I was always staying after school and after class. And of course the hounded me with all types of questions. I also explained to them how I told my mom I was hanging out with them tomorrow but I was really going to Ezra's.

"Hanna, I kind of told my mom I was spending the night at your house tomorrow, do you think you could cover for me?" I asked her.

Before Hanna could answer, Emily blurted "You're spending the night there too!"

I blushed a little and nodded. "Did you guys…you know?" Spencer asked.

"No no no! No, we want to wait for that." To change the subject I added, "You guys have to promise not to tell anyone, okay? No one at all, this conversation stays in this barn!"

Emily and Spencer nodded and said at the same time "We promise."

I looked at Hanna, she at a grin on her face. I knew she promised already but I had to ask anyway. "Hanna, you promise?"

She kept grinning, "Well I don't know do we get to meet him? I want to see you guys together, you know, acting like a couple!"

"Hanna, stop!" Spencer and Emily said together.

"Fine! Fine, I promise." She said putting an arm around my shoulders. She pulled me closer to her and whispered in my ear, "But if he hurts you in any way, I'm going to kick his ass."

I laughed, "Alright deal!"


	3. Chapter 3

I felt a pillow hit my face and I snapped out of my sleep. I sat up and heard Spencer and Emily cracking up. Hanna was next to me holding a pillow. "Wake up bitch, we're hungry!" she yelled and laughed a little. I couldn't help but laugh. My vision cleared and I yawned. My head was pounding, I could feel a little hangover. I stretched my arms above my head and her a couple joint crack. I stood up and saw a mess all over the floor. The champagne bottles, pizza box, blankets, and pillows were spread out in front of the fireplace. And to top it off, the whole place smelt like champagne. I felt my phone in my sweatpants pocket. I pulled it out and unlocked it. It was 11:57. I noticed I had 2 new text messages, a missed called and a voicemail.

I called voicemail and listened. "Good morning beautiful." I could hear Ezra smiling. "I hope you're still coming over today. I can't wait to see you. Did you tell the girls?" I heard him sigh. "I might regret this, but if you want to invite them over to the apartment today, for an hour or two, you can." Hearing him say that made me smile. "Alright well, call me when you wake up. I love you." The voicemail ended and I smiled stupidly at my phone. I looked up and saw Emily, Spencer, and Hanna standing in front of me, smiling.

"Who was that?" Spencer asked still smiling.

I smiled and felt myself blush. I looked at Hanna and smiled, "You guys still want to meet him?"

I was on my way to Ezra's by 12:30. I told the girls to come over at 3. I called Ezra. He picked up after two rings. "Hey sleepy head!" he said. I smiled, "Where are you?"

"Almost to your apartment. You're still up for the girls coming over?"

"Absolutely!" he said. "I wanna see how you act with them outside of school." He laughed. I thought about the champagne and the pillow fight and Hanna cursing every five minutes. I smiled.

"Yeah Han wants to see how we act outside of school too. I'll be up in a minute love you."

"You too." He said as I hung up.

I walked upstairs to the apartment. I decided to surprise him and grab coffee at the coffee shop next door. I opened the door with my free hand. "Hey sweetheart." I called out smiling. "I decided to surprise you with some coffee…" I trailed off as I saw him walking towards me with a cup of coffee in each of his hands.

He laughed, "Yeah, so did I." he laughed again putting his cups down and taking the two out of my hands. "But yours are definitely hotter." He turned back to me and cradled my face with his hands, which were warm from the coffee. He pulled away and brushed my cheek with his thumb. "Hello."

"Hello." I smiled. "So what made you want to invite Hanna and the girls over?" I asked as he handed me my coffee back. He grabbed my free hand and led me to the couch.

"Well, their my girlfriend's best friends, I thought I would get to know them." He said smiling.

I laughed, "You're such a sweetheart."

He rolled his eyes, "So what time are they coming?" he asked checking the clock. It was almost 1.

"Three." I said taking a sip of my coffee. He looked at me and nodded, but I saw that he looked really nervous. "I promise, they'll be out of here by five." I moved closer to him. "And then we'll have the whole apartment to ourselves." I said running my hand down his chest.

He smiled and put his coffee down. "I like the sound of that." He started kissing me and I lend back on the couch. I tangled my fingers through his hair and he gently squeezed my hips. I could feel him smiling. We kept kissing until we heard a knock on the door. We instantly froze and checked the clock at the same time. It was only 1, it definitely wasn't Hanna, and them. Ezra jumped up and looked through his peep hole. He jumped back as there was another knock.

He looked at me and mouthed, "It's your mom!" I jumped up and ran towards his bathroom. I shut the door and heard him the other one. "Ella! What a surprise! What are you doing here?" I looked out the little crack in the door and saw my mom.

She walked inside and almost, instantly looked my way. I hopped back and went into the shower and closed the curtain. I could still hear them talking. "Well, I wanted to get the work my students did when I wasn't at school on Thursday. They told me you collected it."

"Oh yeah, let me go get that."

"Thank you. I would have asked Aria to come get it but she's busy today." My mom said.

Ezra probably couldn't breath. "Its no problem."

"Oh do you mind if I use your bathroom?"

I froze, and though I couldn't see him, I know Ezra did too. I lay down in the tub because I knew what was going to happen.

"Uh, yeah sure. Its straight back." He said.

"Oh, thank you!" My mom said. I could hear her walking in. I sat there not making a sound, as she came in and shut the door. I held my breath. She finished and started washing her hands and checking her hair. She walked out the door and I exhaled and inhaled.

Ezra probably handed her the work. "Thanks again Ezra."

"No problem."

"Wh-why do you have four coffee cups?" my mom asked.

"Uh, umm well…" he started but my mom cut him off.

"You know what, never mind, its not any of my business. Have a good day Ezra."

"You too Ella."

I sat there waiting for her to get out of the building, I still couldn't believe what happened. I stood up in the shower. The bathroom door opened and soon, so did the shower curtain. I jumped a little. But it was only Ezra. I probably looked terrified. He opened his arms and I walked into them. I took a deep breath. "That was close." I whispered. "To close." I said and buried my face into his chest.

"Shhh, its okay." He whispered and kissed my head. Next thing I knew he was carrying me, new bride style, to the couch. He put the TV and wrapped his arm around me. I rested my head on his shoulder. That was the last thing I remember.

"Aria? Aria, its time to wake up sweetie." I felt myself being shucked back and forth. I fluttered my eyelids opened and saw Ezra's smiling face. "Hey, it's 2:50, Hanna, Spence, and Emily are on their ways." My vision cleared up and I focused on the clock it was 2:50. I jumped up. "It's fine, every things done. I cleaned and cooked, my mac-n-cheese is almost done." He winked at me.

"I would have helped you, you could have waken me up." I rubbed my eye.

"I know but you looked to cute to wake up." He said and kissed my forehead.

I smiled. I went to the bathroom to wash up and wake up a little. I smelt his mac-n-cheese. I smiled again. I walked out of the bathroom and heard a knock on the door. I grabbed my stomach. I felt like I was going to be sick. Two hours with my best friends and my boyfriend who was also there English teacher. He kissed me and went back to the stove. He laughed, "It'll be fine!" I nodded and went to open the door.

"Hey guys." I smiled.

"Hey Aria" They all said. Emily and Spencer walked in. Hanna gave me another hug and saw Ezra at the stove.

"Oh, he cooks too!" she laughed.

"Hanna I'm not kidding, please, be good. Okay?"

She held her hands up, "When am I bad?"

I just stared at her. I heard Spencer say hi to Ezra. He walked over to them. "Oh, girls call me Ezra." He said putting his hand out.

"Hey Ezra." Spencer said taking his hand.

I inhaled and exhaled deeply. I felt Hanna's hand on my back. She laughed "Geez, calm down." Ezra looked at me.

"I keep telling her it's all going to fine." He walked over and kissed my forehead.

I watched as Hanna and the girls smiled. Ezra went back to cooking. "Is mac-n-cheese okay with everyone?" he asked.

"It's great." Emily smiled.

"Great, Aria could you grab the dishes and drinks please?" Ezra asked me.

"Sure." I got right up and got 5 dishes out of the cabinet and 5 water bottles out of the refrigerator.

"Whoa, someone's whipped." Hanna joked.

"Hanna!" Me, Emily, and Spencer all yelled at the same time. I looked at Ezra and his face turned red.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry." She said.

I placed the plates on the coffee table, 3 in front of the couch, and 2 on the other side. "Me and Ezra will sit on the floor." I said sitting down across from Hanna. Ezra came over and poured so mac-n-cheese onto each of our plates. I could tell Spencer and Emily were a little uncomfortable, but Hanna was having the time of her life.

"So, Ezra, can I call you Ezra?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah that's fine." He said sitting down close to me. He rested his hand on my upper leg.

"Well, Ezra, I just want to let you know. Aria's my best friend, and if you break her heart, I will find you and kick your ass." She smiled a little, but she tried to hide it.

Ezra held his hands up. "Hey that's fine with me. But I would never hurt someone, as beautiful, and as special as Aria." He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled my head towards his chest. I started laughing as I heard the girls go "Awwwww!" I blushed and fixed my hair. Ezra and I picked up our forks and shoveled mac-n-cheese in our mouth at almost the exact same time.

"Why can't Caleb and Toby be like that to us?" Spencer asked Hanna.

"Oh, you're dating Caleb Rivers?" Ezra asked Spencer.

"Oh, god no, Hanna is. I'm dating Toby." She smiled saying his name.

"Oh, that's nice." Ezra smiled trying to make small talk. He ate more of his dinner.

An awkward silence fell over the room while we ate our dinner. "So, is this where you've been every time you told us you had a family thing or other plans?" Emily asked looking at me. I smiled big and nodded.

I noticed everyone was done so I started piling there plates on top of mine. "Oh, Aria let me get that." Ezra offered standing up.

I stood up and said, "Stop I got it. Hanna will help me." I said eyeing Hanna. She looked surprised.

"Yeah I got it." Hanna stood up and collected the empty water bottles.

Ezra sat back down and stared at me with a smile. "Thanks babe." He said to me as I worked my way to the sink.

"Babe? You guys have nicknames for each other! Aww, this is so cute! What do you call him, sweetheart?" she joked. But I remembered calling him that this morning.

I heard Spencer and Ezra start laughing as I washed the dishes. I smiled to myself, knowing he was having a good time made me happy.

Hanna stared at me. "You really like him don't you?" she smiled.

I looked at Ezra, he blew me a kiss. I smiled and looked back at Hanna, "Yeah." I inhaled sharply, nodding my head. "I do, I really do!"

She looked at me, "I'm happy for you." She hugged me.

"Thanks Han."

She let go of me and reached her hand into the sink and grabbed a handful of soap bubbles. I stared at her confused. "Now, as you best friend, it is my duty to embarrass you in front of your boyfriend." She said putting the soap bubbles on top of my head, ruining my hair. I started laughing and did the same to her. We laughed together and hugged each other again.

EZRA'S POV.

Dinner didn't go as bad as I thought it was going to. Aria was really nervous, so was I but I kept telling her everything was going to be fine, which somehow made me think that too. I watched Aria as she and Hanna cleaned the dishes. I could tell Emily felt really awkward, she barley talked during dinner and barley made eye contact with me. Surprisingly, she was the first one to break the silence. "Aria's been through a lot lately," she started, "between, Ali, Iceland, and her parents constantly fighting, of course were always here for her." She gestured to Spencer and Hanna, "but I'm glad she has someone like you." She smiled.

I nodded, "Thanks Emily."

She got a serious look on her face, "But I'm with Hanna, if you break her heart, we will kick your ass. English teacher or not."

Spencer and I started laughing. It was hard to take Emily seriously, "Like I said before that's fine with me, because I will never hurt her, I can't stand to see her hurting, especially if I caused it." Spencer smiled at me.

"You really like her don't you?" she smiled staring at me.

A smiled crossed my face as I saw Aria look at me. I smiled and blew her a kiss; she flashed me my favorite smile. "I really do, I'm in love with her." I shrugged, "I know its wrong, but I'd be willing to lose everything for her, as long as I don't lose her." Emily and Spencer smiled at me and said "Awww!"

Aria and Hanna walked back over to the couch, both covered in soap bubbles. I stood up and put my hands on Aria's shoulder's, I laughed. "What the hell happened to you two?" I looked at the pile of soap on each of their heads.

"Oh, just a couple of best friends washing dishes." Hanna smiled at Aria.

She laughed, "Yeah, that's it."

Spencer looked at me, "It's alright, that's normal for those two. It's just what the do." She laughed, "I how you can get used to that."

"Of course I can." I looked back at Aria, staring into her eyes.

"Well do it! Kiss you guys!" Hanna exclaimed.

I looked at Aria, she was blushing, and I probably was too. She looked back at me. Before she could protest, I pushed my lips onto hers. Our warm lips met in a passionate kiss. I heard the girls giggle a little. I smiled and pulled away from Aria, her face turning almost completely red.

"Alright well, we better get going." Spencer stood up, "Thanks for having us over, Ezra. You have a really nice apartment also." She said looking around.

I nodded, even though she was lying I thanked her.

Aria opened the door, "Bye guys!" She said as they walked out. "Remember, you can't tell anybody." Hanna walked out of the room, "Especially you!" She exclaimed pointing at Hanna. Hanna walked out into the hallway laughing.

"Your secret is safe with me. Call me later?" she looked at me, then back to Aria. "Or tomorrow, if your busy tonight." She winked and they all walked away.

Aria shut the door and exhaled deeply, smiling at me.

HANNA'S POV.

I walked out side to my car. I said bye to Spencer and Emily and told them I would see them later, probably at school on Monday. I sat in my car, it smelt like dawn soap. Then I remembered our little fight in the kitchen. I'm really happy for Aria. I really am, I know it's illegal and sounds very wrong. But it's the happiest I've seen her in like forever. The way she looked at him, talked to him, listened to him, I knew it was true love. Plus, I know the feeling to true love, it's the feeling I have with Caleb. But overall, I was thrilled to see my best friend happy, that she found her special someone. I knew she found the right guy, even though she was the student and he was the teacher, they were still perfect for each other.

ARIA'S POV.

I finished brushing my teeth and putting my hair up. I took a quick shower to get all the dawn soap out of my hair. I heard Ezra turn the TV off. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Ezra sitting on his side of the bed, reading our favorite book, _To Kill A Mockingbird._ He had a bottle of wine next to him.I smiled when he looked at me. He put the book down, picked up the wine and patted the other side of the bed. I crawled into bed and was greeted with a kiss. He pulled me on top of him and rubbed my shoulders. "Well, dinner wasn't that bad. Maybe we could do that again."

I stared at him like he was crazy, and poured two glasses of wine. "You're insane, you had fun tonight?"

"Well it wasn't the best time, but you seemed to have fun." He tried to smile. "You and Hanna left a little soapy mess in my kitchen," he laughed and we both swallowed our glass. "But it was not big deal."

"I'm sorry, I'll go clean that up." I started to get up but he grabbed me hand.

"It can wait till morning." He smiled pulling my face closer to his. I felt his warm lips start kissing my neck and eventually finding my mouth. The kiss grew harder, longer. He was all I was thinking about; how one of his hands were tangled in my hair, his other one on my lower back, pulling me as close to him as possible. I kissed him harder and wrapped my arms around his neck. He flipped us over, him now on top of me, sliding his hands down my sides until he found my hips. He squeezed them gently. I started to unbutton his shirt.


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes snapped open. It only took me a second to realize where I was. I relaxed and snuggled back into the pillow. I felt Ezra's head resting on my shoulder, his arm wrapped around my waist, holding me tightly. I didn't want to wake him up so I didn't move. I felt the bed sheets hugging my bare skin. I looked under the covers and realized Ezra and I were both naked. I gasped, we didn't do it last night…? Did we? I tried to remember everything that happened. I only remembered bits and pieces, but the wine was a big part of it. Then I remembered what happened after that…

Ezra started shifting in bed and woke up. I rolled over to look at him. "Good morning." I said.

He smiled and kissed my nose. "Good morning." He kept smiling at me, than realized he wasn't wearing a top…or bottoms. Then it hit him. He got really serious, "Ahhh, oh my gosh, Aria. I am so so so sorry. I cant believ-" I stopped him mid-sentence with a kiss.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Ezra. I'm being 100% honest, I'm truly fine." I smiled and brushed his cheek. He stood up, angry, frustrated and worried, really worried.

"Aria I could have gotten you pregnant! You could be pregnant! This could ruin your whole life, you won't be able to go to college, get a decent job," he stopped and then slowly said, "Finish high school."

I found his shirt on the ground and put it on. I handed him the pajama bottoms and he slid them on. "Ezra, if I'm pregnant, that'll be my life, you, me and the baby. You're all I want Ezra."

He stared at me and shook his head. Before he could protest, I pulled him closer to my face and kissed him. After a minute, I pulled away, "I love you so much."

He stared at me and sighed. "I love you too."

I smiled and looked at the clock. It was already 12:30. I was shocked we slept that late. "I got to get going soon." I sighed.

"Alright," he said.

I walked toward the bathroom so I could get dressed. I felt like wearing a dress today, even though I wasn't going anywhere. I put on a strapless purple dress that was about 5 inches above my knees. It also had a black belt. I brushed my hair and teeth then finished packing all my stuff back up. I walked out of the bathroom and almost ran out the door; I had to be home by 1. "Bye, I love you, I'll see you tomorrow!" I said. I felt his hand wrap around my wrist and pull me back into the room. "Ezra!" I said laughing

He looked me in the eye, "I never got a goodbye kiss." He smiled.

I leaned forward and kissed him. "Now, I really have to go."

He laughed, "Alright, I love you, I'll see you tomorrow."

When I got home, I didn't see any cars. I walked up the porch steps and unlocked the door. I didn't hear anyone so I was guessing they were at Mike's soccer tournament. I walked upstairs, struggling with all my bags. I opened my bedroom door and let my bags fall. I stepped over them and went to lie down on my bed. I heard the door open, then Mike and bunch of his friend laughing and cheering. I think they won.

I walked downstairs and saw Mike. "Hey! Did we win?"

He came over and gave me a high-five. "20 to 17! I scored five goals!" he yelled.

"Nice job little bro!"

He smiled. "Thanks." He started to walk back to his friends.

"Hey, where's mom and dad?" I asked.

"Um out front I think." He turned back to his friends. "Who wants a pizza!" The room echoed with cheering.

I walked out the front door to say hi to my mom and dad. To my surprise, they weren't alone. "Hey Aria!" a very familiar voice called to me, the voice I heard everyday, the voice of my English teacher, the voice of my boyfriend, Ezra's voice. He must have been joggin because he was wearing his workout clothes.

I waved back to Ezra. "Aria come here!" my mom smiled, motioning for me to come over. I slowly walked down the stairs and across the lawn.

"Hey mom, dad, Mr. Fitz." He smiled at me.

"Is your brother destroying the house?" Dad joked.

"No, their ordering a pizza."

"Mhm, that sounds good." Ezra said.

"Oh, Ezra, why don't you come over to dinner tomorrow night? I could make chicken parmesan and pasta!" My mom suggested.

I waited for an answer. "Oh, thanks so much for the offer but I don't want to impose…"

"It's not an imposition! We would love to have you over! I wont take no for an answer." She smiled.

"Well, okay." Ezra smiled. "What time?"

"5:30 – 6:00?"

"Perfect."

I knew my eyes must have gotten huge, I stared at Ezra. My palms started sweating and I felt nausea. I put my hands on my stomach.

"Aria, are you okay? You look a little green." My dad asked, putting his hand on my forehead.

Ezra's eyes grew, bigger then I ever saw them, and he stared at my stomach. I knew exactly what he was thinking. "Uh, yeah I'm fine, just a little dizzy, I'm going to go inside. Bye, Mr. Fitz." I said.

Still staring at my stomach, he slowly said "See you tomorrow, Aria."

I walked across the lawn and through the door. Once I got inside, I ran upstairs and right to my bathroom.

I walked down the hallway towards my locker to swap out my books. I grabbed my English notebook and tried to make it to class before I got tackled again. I slowly walked in; of course I was the first one there. "Aria! Are you alright?" He asked standing up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. I felt nausea again and felt like I was about to throw up.

He whispered, "Did you buy the test yet?"

"Ezra I can't. It's a small town; I could see someone that knows my parents."

He started pacing back and forth with his hand on his hips. "We should tell your parents."

"Ezra I-" I began to protest.

"Tonight. Aria, we're telling them tonight. It's the best thing." I nodded. He hugged me, then let go quickly when he heard students laughing. I sat down and saw Toby walk in. the rest of the class came in and Ezra started class. My thoughts kept spinning around. The fact I was probably pregnant, that Ezra was coming over for dinner, that we were telling my parents about us tonight. I looked up and saw Hanna staring at me.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

I felt myself get really light headed; I could feel my lunch stirring around my stomach. I shot my hand up. Ezra looked at me. "Uh, yes, Miss Montgomery?"

"May I please use the bathroom?" I eyed him.

"Yes of course." Before he could finish answering me I was up and walking towards the door. Once I was out of sight I ran down the hallway towards the bathroom. There was never anyone in the hallway, we weren't really allowed to leave class, but he knew this was an emergency. I opened a stall and leaned over the toilet, just in time to. I threw up, I felt like someone kicked me in the gut. I grabbed my stomach and moaned. _Please don't let me be pregnant, please let me be sick. _I took a deep breathe and sat on the floor, next to the toilet. I pulled a water bottle out of my bag and took little sips. I sat there for about 10 minutes.

"Aria?" I heard Hanna's voice. "Aria are you in here?" I heard the door shut.

"Hanna, I'm here."

She came around the corner, "Oh my God! Are you okay?" she bent down and put her hand on my shoulder. "Are you sick?"

"I hope so."

"What do you me-? Wait, you two did it didn't you! Oh my god Aria!" she had a mischievous smile on her face. "Bad-ass girl!"

"Hanna don't-"I leaned over the toilet and threw up again. She rubbed my back. "Don't tell anyone please, not even Spence and Em."

"I don't know Aria, hiding the fact that you two were dating is one thing, but the fact that you two might be pregnant is something _completely _different."

"Han, I promise I'll tell them soon, just a day or two, please Han."

"Ahhh, fine." She agreed.

"Thanks." I said quietly as she helped me up. "By the way, how'd you get out of class?"

"He sent me out to check on you, he was getting worried. He really does care about you." She gave me a little smile.

I smiled, "Yeah, he does."

We walked back to class and ran into Mike in the hallway.

"Hey girls, skipping class?" Mike asked jokingly.

"What are you doing out of class, huh?" Hanna asked.

"Got to go…" Mike walked passed us. "Oh, hey Aria, could you give me a ride to my soccer gamer tonight at 7?"

"Sorry I can't, Mr. Fitz is coming over for dinner." I said slowly. Hanna turned to me.

"What! Why didn't you tell me!" she whispered. I ignored her.

"Damn-it. Well Hanna could you give me a ride?"

"Sure thing." She smiled. It was normal for Hanna to drive Mike around, she was like his second sister.

We walked back to class. "Miss Montgomery, can I see you in the hallway, please?"

I nodded and walked back into the hallway. I leaned against the wall, one hand on my stomach, the other on my forehead. I was so dizzy. I heard Ezra giving the class an assignment. He walked and looked at me, "Alright, I don't care how you do it, you need to get that test." He whispered.

"Alright, I'll try." I said quietly.

He looked down the hallway. "We definitely have to tell your parents tonight."

I nodded, "Yeah we do." I whispered.

He looked at me, "You threw up didn't you?"

I stared at him, "Twice." He looked down at the ground and shook his head.

"Crap, crap, crap. Alright, come back after you're done at your locker." He rubbed my shoulder. I nodded and walked back into class, following him.

I realized their was only 15 minutes of class left, so I just put my head down and listened to Ezra talk about Romeo and Juliet.

I got up when the final bell rang and walked to my locker. I unlocked the locker. The other thing I took home was the book Ezra gave me. Spencer walked up to me, "Aria, are you okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah I'm fine." I lied.

She stared at me; she usually could tell when I was lying. She nodded, "Alright, well do you want to study together for that algebra test tonight?"

I forgot about that. I opened my locker again to grab my algebra book. Spencer laughed. "Um, I do, and I really need your help for it," Spencer was a super smart, "but um," I started to whisper, "My mom invited Ezra over for dinner tonight."

She looked at me, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. "Oh, my, God. What are you guys going to do?" her asking that question made my stomach turn into a knot.

I tried to ignore it. "We're going to tell them."

She laughed, "Seriously, what are you guys going to do?" I stared at her, more serious this time. She got the hint, "Oh, oh my God, you're serious! Well, is Ezra ready to get killed?" she couldn't help but smile a little. I sighed and stared at her. "Aria, it'll be fine, I promise. If you need anything, anything at all, I'm here for you guys." She smiled at me. I smiled a little too, knowing that she was here for _me and Ezra_, made me happy.

I hugged her, "Thanks Spence." Over her shoulder I saw Toby sneaking up behind her. He put a finger over his lips and said "Shhh." I nodded and back away.

Toby tip-toed up behind Spencer and put his hands over her eyes. She smiled. "Guess who?"

"Um, Toby?" he let his hands fall and Spencer spun around. They hugged and kissed. I looked away, feeling awkward.

"So, do you want to hang out tonight?" Toby asked Spencer. Spencer smiled and nodded. He looked at me, "Aria you can come too." He smiled.

"Thanks Toby, but I have a family dinner tonight." I smiled.

"Oh, okay, maybe another time." He offered. I smiled and nodded. He put his arm around Spencer, "Come on, I'll drive you home."

She smiled, "Okay, bye Aria." She looked at me. They walked away. I was the only one left in the hallway. I walked into Mr. Fitz room and saw him sitting at him desk, with his forehead in the palm on his hand. I knocked on the door.

He jumped up, "Hey, how are you?" he put his hands on my shoulders and rubbed and rubbed them up and down my arms. "How are you feeling?"

"My stomach in a knot."

He nodded, "So is mine, its going to be alright." He put his arms around me and hugged me tight. I buried my face into his chest. We broke apart and he cradled my face, "Hey, no matter what happens, no matter what your parents say, I just want you to know, I love you and always will." He smiled and kissed me.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I hope you like it so far because I really do!(: please please please keep reviewing! I'm opened to suggestions! If there's anything I should add or fix, let me know. Thanks guys! **


	5. Chapter 5

I sat in my room for hours before dinner. I kept trying to decide what outfit to wear, I did all my homework, I even studied for my algebra test. I did everything I possible could before I had to go downstairs. I still felt nausea. My head was pounding and my stomach ached, but I put a smile on and acted like nothing was wrong when I was with my family. My phone started ringing. I picked it up and saw Ezra's face smiling on my screen.

"Hey sweetie." I picked up.

"Hey you." I could tell he was smiling. "I thought I should let you know that I was just leaving." I heard his car door shut through the receiver.

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, "Okay," I fell back on my bed.

He sighed, "Aria, I promise, it'll be okay. I won't let anything bad happen." There was a dead silence on the phone. "Alright?" he asked.

"Alright." I sighed. "See you soon. Love you."

"You too."

We hung up and I went back to figuring out what to wear. I picked a short black strapless dress. After I finished doing my make-up I heard a knock on the door. "Aria could you get that!" my mom called from her room. "I still have to get dressed!" she called.

I took a deep breathe and ran downstairs. I opened the door, "Hell- Hanna! What are you doing here?" Hanna walked in.

"I'm driving Mike to his soccer game, remember?" she looked around and whispered, "Is Fitz here yet?" I heard his car out front and I saw him get out. He smiled at me.

"He is now, you have to get out of here. Mike Hanna's here!" I called upstairs. Almost instantly Mike came running downstairs, dressed in his Rosewood soccer uniform with his bag on his shoulder.

He hugged me, "Bye have fun at dinner." He joked.

"Good luck with your game!" I smiled. He ran outside and almost ran into Ezra. "Mike watch out!"

"Sorry Mr. Fitz!" Mike said. He and Ezra started talking. I noticed Hanna was staring at Ezra. I hit her shoulder. She jumped a little.

"What!" she whispered.

"You guys are going to be late! Thanks for driving him Hanna."

"No problem. Have fun, good luck guys." She whispered to Ezra and I.

I watched as Hanna jogged to her car. "Soccer game?" Ezra asked. I nodded. I noticed my dad's car wasn't here yet, I forgot he worked till 7. He wouldn't be home for about 10 minutes. They drove away and me and Ezra walked inside, he was holding flowers.

He looked at me and smiled. "I'm sorry but these flowers aren't for you this time."

I laughed. "Its fine."

"Nice house." He smiled and looked around.

I laughed. "Thanks. My mom will be down in about 5 minutes and my dad won't be home for about 10."

He started walking towards me. "Oh, well, we'll be alone for a whole five minutes." He joked. I smiled as his warm lips met mine. I heard my mom close her door and I jumped back. Ezra smiled at me.

"Ezra, I'm so glad you could make it!" my mom exclaimed as she walked down the stairs. She was wearing dress pants and

"Thank you for having me." He said.

"Bryon will be home in about 10 minutes, he's worked late tonight."

Ezra nodded then realized he was still holding the flowers. "Oh these are for you." He handed them to my mom.

"Aw, thank you!" she took the flowers and smelt them. "I'm going to put these in some water. Aria why don't you show Ezra around, make yourself at home Ezra." She smiled and walked into the kitchen.

I stared at Ezra and smiled, "Follow me."

He let out a little chuckle. "Alrighty."

We walked into the living room and he sat on the couch. "Do you want a drink?" I asked him.

"Water, please." He said.

"Alright, be right back." I took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. My mom was playing with the flowers, putting them in the best arrangement as possible. I grabbed to glasses and pour water into them.

"Aria, please be on your best behavior tonight." My mom asked. Are you serious?

"Sure, mom." I took the glasses and started walking towards the living room. The front door opened and almost hit me. "Whoa!" I backed up.

"Oh, sorry Aria!" my dad walked in and shut the door. Ezra stood up and walked towards me, he took a glass.

"Hey Bryon!" he said sticking his hand out.

"Ezra, how you doing?" he shook my dad's hand.

"Good, sir." He smiled a nervous smile.

My mom walked up to my dad. "Hello Bryon, how was work?" I zoned out as my dad went on about his day. My mom didn't even hug my dad anymore. They were always to busy fighting. They barley kissed anymore when he came home from work. But then again, he barley comes home from work because he's sneaking around with his student Meredith. My mom knew but she still refused to believe it.

"Aria?" my dad's voice snapped me back to reality.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked.

"I asked how your day was at school?" he smiled. He leaned his head towards Ezra, and then looked back at me. He acted like I forgot he was here. Trust me dad, I couldn't forget.

"Oh, my day was good." I hesitated with what I was about to say, I was afraid it would backfire. "I got sick while I was in Ezra's class though." Ezra's name slipped out of my mouth, my eyes shot open, I'm sure they was as huge as Ezra's were.

"Aria, why did you call him Ezra?" my dad asked slowly…

I looked at Ezra, "It's time" he mouthed.

I took a deep breathe and closed my eyes, I couldn't bare to see my dad's reaction when I said the next four words I've been dreading all night, "Because he's my boyfriend."

Ezra sighed. I opened my eyes and saw him making his way to stand next to me. My dad looked like he was ready to burst and I could feel it. My mom's facial expression was one I would never forget, one filled with anger, confusion, and a lot of disappointment. The silence was killing me. "Someone say something." I looked at my dad.

He stared at me with the same look my mom had, but his was mostly anger. He looked at Ezra, "I want you out of my house. Now." He pointed towards the door.

Ezra started to put his drink now and walk away. I grabbed his hand. "Dad can we all at least talk about this…" I started.

"Aria Montgomery." My dad moved closer to me, I got a little frighten. "Let go of his hand, now." I refused, "And for you, I'll call the Rosewood police, I'll have you sent to jail, you'll be ruined in this town, ruined!" Ezra just nodded, I knew he was upset. I squeezed his hand tighter, trying to make him feel a little better. "Now get out of my house!" Ezra tried to escape my hand.

"I'm going with him." I started to follow him.

"Aria…" Ezra started.

My dad grabbed my arm and yanked me away from Ezra, our hands breaking apart. He basically threw me across the room. I was lucky I didn't hit the wall. "You are not going anywhere with him young lady! You must obey me, you live in my house, under my roof, under my rules!" he exploded.

"Then I'll move in with Ezra!" I shouted back. The next couple moments were all a blur, they happened so fast. But my dad's hand started to swing towards my face, but luckily, I ducked before it hit me. I never thought in a million years my dad would hit me. He leaned down to my level. "Good, go, get out of my house, go live with you're boyfriend, he'll leave you after he gets you pregnant! You are no longer my daughter!" he yelled raising his hand again.

"Bryon!" my mom yelled running towards him.

At the same time I heard Ezra's voice, "Hey!" he yelled, grabbing my dad and spinning him around to face him. He punched my dad in the nose. My mouth dropped open as I watched my dad fall to the floor next to me. Ezra helped me up and told me to wait by the door. He looked back at my dad, "I would never leave her! She is the best thing in my life and I love her so much. She is my world." He started to get louder now, "She's always welcomed at my house and one more thing, it's not nice to hit your daughter!" he left my dad speechless and walked towards me. He put his arms around me and walked me out the door. "Come on Aria." We walked to his car. He helped me into the passenger seat and shut the door. He ran around to his side and jumped in. We drove to God knows where and I didn't care. As long as I was away from here.

EZRA'S POV.

I looked over at Aria, her head against the window and tears slowly spilling down her face. I felt terrible to put her in a situation like this, but it was the best thing. I put my hand on her shoulder and rubbed it. It hurt me to see her in such pain and worry. I hated being the reason that I split up her and her family, but after seeing Bryon swing at her,_ twice_, there was no way on Earth, I was letting her stay there.

I pulled up to the apartment building and we just sat in the car. I stared at her. She looked so lost, she couldn't believe what had just happened, she felt scared. She grabbed her stomach and looked at me. I smiled my boyish grin that she loved so much. "Are you oka-?" I started to ask. She interrupted me by opening the door and leaning out of it. I heard her throw up. I jumped a little bit. I put my hand on her back and moved it up and down. "Oh Aria…" She eventually sat up in the seat and shut the door. She sighed and looked at me.

"Can you take me to Walgreens please?" she said in a whisper.

I sighed, knowing exactly what she was doing. I nodded and started the car again.

It was a long silent drive to the drug store down the street. When we got there Aria jumped out of the car before I even turned off the ignition. "I'll be right back." She said getting out. I watched as she walked inside. I leaned my head against the car window and took a deep breath. I heard raindrops start to fall on the roof of the car, making a thumping noise. Aria ran out the door and towards the car. I leaned over and opened the door for her. She hoped in, holding a brown paper bag. "You okay?" I asked her slowly.

She looked at me, smiled a little, and nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for letting me stay with you." I leaned over and kissed her, feeling the spark. I must have been the luckiest man in the world.

We broke apart, "You're always welcome." He brushed her cheek with the back of my hand.

She inhaled deeply and pulled a pregnancy test out of the bag. "Let's do this."


	6. Chapter 6

ARIA'A POV.

I sat on Ezra's bed waiting, watching Ezra pace back and forth across his hardwood floor. "How much longer?" I looked at my phone, I set the timer.

"2 minutes." He started pacing faster, I heard thunder and lighting. The lights flickered. Ezra looked at me.

"How much longer now?" he asked again. I stared at him, he was really nervous.

"Still 2 minutes…"

He ran his fingers through his thick, brown curls and sat next to me on the bed. He rubbed my back. I leaned my head on his shoulder. "We'll be okay…" he whispered and I nodded. This was the longest two minutes of my life. I tried not to look at my phone. I sat in his arms until the alarm when off, we both jumped. I stood up and slowly walked towards the bathroom. "Aria." I turned around and looked at him. "I love you." He smiled the boyish smile that made me weak in the knees.

"I love you too." I smiled and walked into the bathroom. I was too afraid to look down. I saw myself in the mirror, my hair was frizzy from the rain, mascara was running down my cheek, and I was paler than usual. I took a deep breath and looked down. I looked at the pink plus sign. A thousand thoughts started flying around my head, I'm going to be a mother, Ezra's going to be a father, there was no where for the baby to sleep, I was still in high school, my parents were going to_ kill_ me. I grabbed my stomach and rubbed it. I smiled a little smile. I'm going to be a mother; Ezra's going to be a father, the father of my kid, our kid. I was thrilled and terrified.

I walked out the living room, holding my stomach. Ezra jumped up and looked at me, eyeing my hand on my stomach. "Ezra, we're having a baby." I said smiling a little, tears starting to flow over my eyelids.

He looked at me, with a small grin. "Really?" I nodded, sniffling. "Oh, my God, Aria, we're going to be parents!" I could hear the excitement and worry in his voice, but he was smiling.

"Yeah, I know!" I exclaimed. He wrapped his arms around my waist, picked me up and spun me around. We were laughing and crying. Mostly from worry but I could tell he was excited, and so was I. He put me down. "Oh my God, what are we going to do?" I asked laughing nervously.

He took a couple deep breathes, he put his hands on his hips, "I have no idea." He laughed. I put my hands on my head, he put his arms around me, "We'll figure something out. We'll be okay." I inhaled sharply and buried my face into his chest. He kissed the top of my head.

I woke up to my alarm at 7:00. I rolled over in bed and regained memory of last night. I remember I got kicked out of my house, my dad swung at me, I didn't even get to hear what my mom thought, I still have to tell Mike, and I was pregnant. I took a deep, deep, breathe. I started feeling nausea, the morning sickness was kicking in again. Ezra walked out of the bathroom, trying his tie. "Hey sweetie." He smiled. "How you doing?" he asked quietly.

I felt like I was about to be sick, I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I threw up and felt a little better. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror, wearing exactly the same thing I wore yesterday, I couldn't go to school today, I was a mess. I was going to have to go back to my house and pack up all my things I'm going to need. I rinsed my mouth out with Ezra's mouthwash and I walked out to the living room.

Ezra walked over to me, "Well if you didn't like the tie you could of said so." He joked.

I couldn't help but smile. "Ha ha ha." I said.

He hugged me. "Are you coming to school today?"

"I don't think so. I don't feel that great." I shrugged. "I guess I should get used to it."

"Yeah. Well are you going to be alright here alone all day? Do you want me to stay home today?"

I shook my head, "No, no I'll be fine." I smiled.

"Are you sure?"

I started pushing him out the door. "Yes, I'll be fine, I promise you." He laughed and turned back to me.

"Alright, if you need anything, anything at all, call me."

"Okay!" I said. He leaned in and kissed me. "Goodbye have a good day."

"I will as long as I have you to come home to." He smiled "Love you!"

"You too!" I shut the door and looked at the apartment. It was pretty messy so I decided to surprise Ezra and clean up. I walked over the kitchen and started washing dishes.

Two hours passed and I was still cleaning. I picked up one of Ezra's magazines and went to put it in the top drawer of his night stand. Something caught my eye as I was sliding the magazine into the drawer. A little black velvet box, I was thinking about opening it, but I wasn't sure if I should or not. The sound of my cell phone ringing made me jump and slam the door. I sighed and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey you!" Ezra said really excited.

"What's going on with you, why are you so happy?" I asked.

"Well, I'm talking to the most beautiful girl in the world, that's why." I laughed a little, blushing. "How's your day? You feeling any better?" he sounded concerned.

"I'm alright." I lied. "I think I'm going to go over to my house and grab some of my clothes and stuff."

"Are you sure? Do you want me to come?"

"No, no it's fine. There's no one home anyways. I'll be careful I promise. "

"Well Aria, Mike's not here…"

"What?"

"I haven't seen him all day."

I sighed. "Alright, thanks. I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"I love you too."

I hung up the phone and grabbed my bag. I walked out the door, locked it and went downstairs. Once I got in the parking lot, I realized I didn't have my car. "Shit." I whispered to myself. Since my house was only about five minutes away, I decided to walk. It wasn't that bad out, but I was still wearing the dress from last night, so I was starting to sweat. My feet were killing me because of my heels. I stepped in a giant puddle, it was about ankle deep. "Are you kidding me?" I took off my heels and carried them.

I got to my street and sighed a sigh of relieve. Thank God, I thought. I made my way up the porch steps and reached under the mat to get the key. Right as I was putting the key into the hole, the door opened. I jumped back and saw Mike. "What are you doing home?" I asked sternly.

"A better question is why are you here?" he looked at me, "And why do you look like that?"

"Dad kicked me out."

Mike's eyes got huge. "What? Why?"

"He didn't tell you?" he shook his head. I took a deep breath, "Well you know how Mr. Fitz came over for dinner last night…?" Mike nodded. "Well…he's my um boyfriend…" Mike's eyes got bigger, I had to finish, "And I'm pregnant." I said. Mike was completely shocked.

"Aria, did he force this on you? Oh my God, I'll kill him." He tried to push past me. I stopped him.

"Mike, no, he didn't force this on me. It just happened. I promise, I'm fine, I'm living with him now."

He calmed down a little and I let go of his shoulders. He took a deep breathe, "Well that was a lot. So what are you doing here?"

"I just want to grab my things."

"How long do you think this is going to last?" he walked back inside and I followed.

I shrugged, "I don't know, awhile, Dad told me I wasn't his daughter anymore."

Mike opened his arms. I smiled and embraced him. "It'll be okay." Mike said. He let his arms drop.

"Thanks. So why aren't you at school?" I asked him.

"Um," he ignored my question. "I won't tell mom and dad you're pregnant if you don't tell them I skipped?" he asked nervously.

I laughed. "Fine, deal."

"Thanks." He said relieved. "Well, I was going to go shoot some baskets, but do you want helping moving your stuff?" he asked.

"Wait, your okay with this?"

"Well, no not really, but I'll come around. I mean, come on, I'm going to be an uncle." He smiled. I laughed. "But if Ezra hurts you or leaves you, I'll kick his ass to the curb for you."

I laughed, "That's fine, you can help Spence, Em, and Han. Oh, by the way, how'd your tournament go?"

"We're still undefeated! 18-14." I high fived him.

"Nice job!" I said. He smiled.

"Let's go get your stuff." We walked upstairs.

I packed most of my clothes, they took up almost three suitcases. I brought my laptop, _To Kill A Mockingbird_, phone charger, and stuff like that into my school bag. Mike and I carried all the bags out to the trunk of my car. "Um, is Mr. Fitz home now?" Mike asked, I checked my cell phone, it was almost 2.

"No, not yet, why?"

"You want help carrying the bags to his apartment?" he asked. I don't think Ezra would really want him in the apartment, but he was just trying to help. Plus, Ezra will never find out.

I smiled and nodded. "That'd be great."

I drove Mike and myself over to Ezra's. I parked my car in the back, so no one would see it. I grabbed my school bag and a suitcase and Mike took the other two suitcases. We worked our way up the narrow stairs. I'm glad Mike offered to help, this would have been a pain in the ass.

I bent over to get the spare key under the mat. I opened the door and we hobbled in with all the bags. Mike let the two suitcase fall. He fell on top of them. "Jesus, what do you have in here, bricks!" he asked jokingly.

"Very funny, thanks for the help Mike. You want to go out and get something to eat?' I asked him.

"I do, but I promised the guys I'd meet up with them at the field. We're going to take a couple shots before the game tonight. Can I take a rain check?" he flashed me a little smile.

"Of course." I hugged him. "Be good, I'll call or text you later. Good luck with your game tonight!"

"Thanks and I will. Are you going to school tomorrow?" he asked and I nodded. "Alright, see you tomorrow sis." He hit my shoulder playfully and walked out. "Bye, love you, call me if you need anything."

"Thanks for the help, love you too!" I started to shut the door. "Oh Mike, do you want a ride?"

"No, thanks, I'll run it, I need the exercise." He smiled. I nodded and waved. "Oh, and Aria?'

"Yeah?"

"I won't tell anyone I was here. Not even Mr. Fitz." I smiled.

"Thanks Mike." He waved and walked away.

EZRA'S POV.

It was between 7th and 8th period and I was sitting at my desk tapping my pencil, it was a nervous habit I picked up from Aria._ Aria_. She was the only thing on my mind all day. I was wondering how she was doing, how our baby was doing. I was going to be a dad, I was going to have a child, and Aria was going to be the mother of that child. I smiled at the thought. My thoughts were interrupted by the knock on the door. I dropped my pencil and jumped out of my chair. It was the principal and freshmen math teacher, Mr. Scotts. Mixed emotions started to flow throughout me, did he know about Aria? Maybe he just needed me to sub for him tomorrow, or maybe he's finally retiring, I mean the guy's like 80. "Ezra, can we talk?"

I froze, "Sure, what's on you're mind Mr. Scotts?" I asked trying to smile, but I was too nervous.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to fire you." He said without any emotion.

I felt like my whole world came crumbling down around me. "Wh-why? Mr. Scotts I assure you, I will do anything to keep this job I nee-"

He cut me of, "Because! I need you to take the job at Hollis College. There's an opening as an English professor, and I wont take no for an answer." He smiled a little.

I could feel a smile grow across my face. "Really!" I asked. He nodded. "Oh, my god, MY GOD, thank you so much." I put my hand out to meet him in a firm handshake.

"You're the man for the job Ezra. Make me proud." He started to leave.

"I won't let you down sir, thank you so much!" I couldn't believe what just happened.

I watched as Mr. Scotts exited the room. Hanna literally ran into him. I jumped a little not knowing what to do, but I mostly tried to hide smile.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry Mr. Scotts!" Hanna said, she didn't sound like she meant it.

"It's quite alright Miss Marin." He said adjusting his tie. "Miss Marin, why haven't I seen you in detention for the past three days?"

Hanna played dumb. "Oh I'm sorry Mr. Scotts, I thought that started today!" she pretended to gasp.

"Great, let's start that today then." He patted her shoulder and walked out.

"Shit." Hanna whispered. She took a deep breath and walked to her seat. "Hello Mr. Fitz." She said mischievously.

"Good afternoon Hanna." I said eyeing her.

"How's Aria?" she whispered. I smiled the second she asked that. She knew exactly what that meant. "Oh my God! She's pregnant isn't she!" she asked nervous and scared, but with a little excitement.

"Shhh, Hanna don't tell Spencer or Emily. I only told you because I know you're Aria's best friend."

"Fine you're secrets safe with-"before she could finish Noel and Toby walked in, along with the rest of the class. I was in a great mood. Everyone took their seats and I clapped my hands together.

"Alright, good afternoon class!"

**Author's Note: I hope you guys are enjoying it!(: keep reviewing, I'm having writer's block on this next chapter, if anyone has any suggestions on how you want the story to play out, please please please let me know! Thanks guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

ARIA'S POV.

I sat on the couch reading my book. Every once and a while I would look back to the cover and read the messaged Ezra wrote me. _For when you need to escape Rosewood. – Ezra._ I smiled as I read his name for the 50th time tonight, because I knew he was all mine. My mind kept wandering back to the little black box in his top drawer. I didn't know if I should say anything and not open it, or if I should open it and not say anything. Maybe just a little peak… As I stood up and started to move towards the nightstand, the door opened. I quickly changed direction and went to the kitchen. "Aria?" Ezra's voice called out.

"In here!" I called from the kitchen. I was trying to find the pasta.

He walked in and smiled at me. "Why hello beautiful!" he placed his hands on my cheeks and kissed me, I felt the spark and I knew it was right. The kiss was so passionate, so spontaneous. He pulled back smiling.

"What was that for?" I asked, feeling the grin spread across my face.

"Put the pasta away, we're going out to dinner. Grab you bag."

I laughed, "What's going on with you?"

"Can't a guy just take his wonderful girlfriend out to celebrate?"

"If he tells her what their celebrating he can." I smiled.

He looked at me, ready to explode. "Scotts gave me a job at the college! It's perfect Aria, I'll be closer to home, there's a daycare right down the street for the baby, I'll be making more money, and maybe we can move out of this little apartment!" he was so excited and so was I.

I screamed, "Oh my God, that's awesome Ezra!" he picked me up and spun me around. He put me down and we kissed again. This was just perfect. "This is perfect, I'm so proud of you Ezra!"

"Thanks! Alright, now go put on a nice dress, we're going to dinner in the city tonight." He smiled.

"Yes sir." I smiled and went to the closet were my dress were. I picked a white sleeveless one with a puffy bottom and a black belt. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Ezra looking into his top drawer of his nightstand. I backed up behind the wall so he wouldn't see me. He reached into the drawer and pulled out the black velvet box. He opened it and smiled. He took a deep breathe, snapped it shut, slide it into his pocket. I smiled.

"Aria are you almost ready?"

I jumped a little and fixed my hair. "Yeah, I'm ready." I walked around the corner and he looked at me.

"Wow! You look beautiful!" he said looking at me.

I blushed a little, "Thanks, you look very handsome too." I smiled and fixed his collar.

"Thanks, ready to go?"

"Yup!"

EZRA'S POV

We got to Philly by 6:30; it was relieving that we could spend a night alone together. We both could use a night out. I found a parking spot right in front of the restaurant. I walked around and opened Aria's door for her. "After you." I smiled.

She stepped out of the car and grabbed my hand. "Thank you." She said and flashed me my favorite smile. I locked the doors and grabbed her hand, leading her inside.

"Table for two?" I asked the waiter. She picked up two menus.

"Right this way." She smiled. She led us through the maze of tables until we got to our table. I pulled the seat out for Aria and took the seat across from her. The waiter put the menus in front of us. "Would you like to try our finest bottle of wine?"

"Um, actually, two waters are fine." I gestured towards Aria. "My lovely girlfriend here is pregnant." I smiled. Aria smiled.

"Aw, congratulations to both of you! Two waters coming right up." She exclaimed and walked away towards the kitchen.

"Thank you." Aria and I said at the same time.

"Did I tell you that you looked beautiful tonight?" I asked smiling.

She smiled big, "Yeah, once or twice."

"Okay good." I smiled. She started looking through her menu. I smiled at how gorgeous she was, how I had to be the luckiest man in the world. I felt the ring in my pants pocket, I took a deep breathe and stood up.

"Do you know what you're going to get?" Aria looked up and looked at me. "Ezra, what are you doing?"

"Excuse me everyone can I have your attention please?" I announced to the room.

"Ezra what are you doing?" Aria asked again. I grabbed her hands and pulled her up next to me.

"Everyone, this is my beautiful, smart, and caring girlfriend, Aria." I watched as her face turned red. I leaned in a kissed her cheek. I bent down on one knee and pulled the box out of my pocket. I took another deep breathe and opened the box. She gasped. "Aria Montgomery, I love you and always will. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Ever since I saw you sitting in that bar," I smiled at the thought of that day, the day that changed my life. " I knew I found the love of my life. Since you are already going to be the mother of my child," She smiled and I watched a couple tears roll down her cheek. "Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

She started jumping up and down, "Yes, yes, yes, yes!" I stood up and kissed her. The room exploded in applauses and "Awes!" We broke apart and I slid the ring onto her left hand ring finger. She looked at it, "It's beautiful!" she whispered.

I wiped away on of her tears, "Not at beautiful as you." I smiled. She leaned in and kissed me again.

ARIA'S POV.

Throughout the night we had people coming up to our table and saying congratulations as we enjoyed our delicious dinner. After we were done I got up to go to the bathroom. I was thankful I didn't have the need to throw up while we were out tonight. I slid my ring off and put it on the sink as I washed my hands. I dried my hands and slid the ring back on. I sat there smiling at myself, staring at my gorgeous ring. I watched as it twinkled from the fluoresced lights. It was even beautiful in the bathroom. I jumped when someone opened the door. "Aria, are you in here?" Ezra grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the bathroom.

"Ezra, what's wrong?" I looked at him. He was staring across the restaurant. I followed his gaze to the table next to ours. I saw my mom, dad, and Mike sitting down. I took a deep breathe; I wasn't going to let them ruin this night for us. "Hold one." I whispered to Ezra. He slowly let go of my hand as I walked away towards the table. I left my bag there so I had to go get it, but I didn't want them to see me. I walked up to my table, my back turned to my family.

"Aria? Oh my God, Aria it's you!" My mother exclaimed and jumped out of the table. She acted like I just got back from war for 5 years. It hasn't even been two days yet. She hugged me and patted my hair down. I shook her off. She was holding back tears, "Aria, sweetie, when are you going to come home?"

I looked over at my dad, who hasn't even acknowledged that I was here yet. He was looking at his menu, talking to Mike. Mike was ignoring my dad, and looking at me, waiting for an answer. I looked back at my mom. "I'm not mom. Dad doesn't want me as a daughter anymore," I shrugged. It hurt saying that, but I had to stay strong and not have a breakdown in front of them. "So I'm not going to live in that house anymore." I finished.

"Makes sense to me." My dad whispered into his menu.

"Bryon!"

"Dad!" my mom and Mike yelled at my dad in unison.

"No, he's right it does make sense." I picked up my bag with my left hand.

"Aria, what is that?" my mom asked slowly pointing to the diamond on my ring finger. Mike jumped out of his seat, mouth hanging opened, leaning across the table. My dad looked over, then looked back to his menu, not showing a care in the world.

"Oh, it's my engagement ring." I said with a smile on my face.

"Take it off-" my mom started but my dad cut her off.

"Ella, it's her decision, it's her life. We don't care what she does anymore." He announced, still staring at the menu.

"Well I figured, if he's already going to be the father of my child," I put my hand on my stomach, "That he might as well be my husband too." I smiled.

"Yo-you're pregnant?" my mom asked. I watched as Mike jaw dropped to the floor.

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah I am."

"Tell me you're joking…" my dad started to stand up.

"Nope I'm dead serious." I started to walk away. "But what does it matter to you dad, I'm not you're daughter anymore." I shrugged and walked back towards Ezra, with a smile on my face. "Ready to go?" I asked him.

He looked back at my parents. "Everything go okay?"

"Great." I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door. I noticed my mom and Mike staring at us. I ignored them and opened the door.

We walked into the apartment and shut the door. Ezra barley said anything the whole ride home. I stared at him as he threw the keys into the ceramic key bowl sitting on the coffee table and started untying his tie. I broke the silence, "Ezra what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired."

"Then why can't you look me in the eye?" I walked over in front of him. He started to turn away but I grabbed his wrist. "Hey, look at me, what's wrong?" I asked him quietly.

"I-I just feel like" he took a breath, "like I ruined your whole life." He tried to look me in the eye, but quickly looked down towards the ground.

"Ezra, you didn't ruin my life, I love-"he broke away from me and cut me off.

"Yeah, Aria, I know you love me and trust me, Aria." He started to get a little mad. "I love you too. So much." His voice cracked a little. "But I did ruin your life, you're in high school and your pregnant." He pointed at my stomach. "You won't be able to go away to college. You're breaking apart from your family, your dad won't even talk to you!" he yelled a little and fell onto the bed. He looked at me. "And it's all my fault." He whispered.

There was nothing I could say that would make him feel better, he knows I love him and I trust him. If I told him that, he would just pretend that everything was okay. Thoughts ran through my mind of what I could tell him. I grabbed his hands and pulled him to his feet. "Ezra it's not all your fault."

"Aria-"

"Shhh." I stopped him. He stared at me and shut his mouth. He sighed and let me continue. "Seriously, it's not all your fault. It's mine to. We wanted to make this work. We wanted to hide the secret from my parents. We wanted to tell them when the time was right. We wanted to sleep together." I grabbed my stomach. "We want to have this baby." I smiled the smile he loved. He flashed me a little grin, my favorite grin, the boyish grin that always made me weak in the knees. I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him.


End file.
